


Like Father Like Son

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 明明是去约会，却被当成是男朋友的儿子。一赌气，彼得干脆承认道：是啊，他就是我爹地。





	Like Father Like Son

Like Father Like Son  
话先说在前头，彼得完全是一气之下才这么说的：  
“是的没错。他就是我daddy。”  
回过头去，他瞥见托尼微微惊愕的神情。显然，他男朋友没有料到这种状况的发生。  
事情其实是这样的——在情人节这天，彼得好不容易促成了一场自己和托尼之间的约会（看在他们都很忙的份上，这着实是来之不易）。然而，餐厅的侍应生却将他们错认成了父子关系。  
Well，这种乌龙并不只是时有发生。刚开始，当蜘蛛侠加入了复仇者队伍的时候，就有人开过这样的玩笑——毕竟彼得当时年纪实在太小，较真的话，托尼·斯塔克真有个这么大的儿子也不奇怪。更何况，托尼一直以来都对他很好。  
又是重金打造高科技战衣；又是亲自引路、成为蜘蛛侠的导师；最近，甚至将价值数十亿美金的“战略增强系统”伊迪丝眼镜也交给了他……老实说，看在旁观者的眼里，还真有点“子承父业”的味道。  
大家都想不通，世界上怎么还真能有一个人让托尼·斯塔克的温柔具象化，仿佛前半辈子不知所踪的那些深情，全都体现到了彼得·帕克身上。  
“彼得，你——”  
“怎么了，dad？”彼得眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜。然而托尼心里很清楚，这家伙正在酝酿着一些与之相反的主意。彼得·帕克在学校里是个好学生，无论走到哪里都会被夸乖小孩，正是如此，才会让他在托尼面前耍坏、小恶作剧的时候更可爱。  
于是托尼摇了摇头，心甘情愿地纵容道：“没什么，我的宝贝。”  
瞧，这些原本属于情侣之间的甜蜜昵称，用在此处也全然不会让人觉得奇怪呢。  
虽说一开始只是赌气之举，可是彼得现在开始觉得有趣了。他向托尼抛去一个眼神，对方默契十足地接受到了，一如他们首次见面就能在梅姨面前编出个“九月慈善基金的资助”来唬人，夫夫二位联起手来堪称灵犀一点通。  
侍应生将他们带到了餐桌边上，分别递上了菜单。餐桌不算太大，正方形尺寸，位置在厅堂正中央。因为是情人节，所以餐厅里的氛围很好，前来就餐的人也不算少。彼得他们周围的餐桌都坐了人。  
也不知道是不是有人认出了托尼·斯塔克，或者只是单纯觉得他男朋友很帅。仅是坐下来了一会儿，彼得就能感受到许多热情得过分的视线投向他们这里，就连那位女侍应生也久久不肯离去，一直凑近在托尼旁边，意图为何很是明显。  
彼得在桌子底下踢了踢托尼的鞋尖。接触到男人询问的视线之后，他摊开菜单，酸溜溜地催促道：“我们能开始点单了么？”  
“怎么，你饿了？出门前不是才吃过东西吗。”男人回答得很认真，令人难以察觉得出他的言外之意，更别说听在侍应生的耳中，只会觉得托尼·斯塔克身为一位父亲，着实算是尽职尽责。  
“青少年总是处于饥饿状态的，毕竟他们精力充沛。就盼着要被喂饱。”彼得还没来得及说什么，一旁的侍应生就将话接了过去。老实说，这位侍应生非常漂亮，约莫三十岁左右，金发碧眼，身材凹凸有致，充满了成熟女性的魅力。  
这都叫什么好事啊？纽约市民们，就不能稍微体谅一下你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠吗？彼得心想道，他出来约个会要么是被人认成“父子”，要么还得眼睁睁看着别人搭讪自己的男朋友。  
“说得没错。”  
彼得更生气了，这家伙居然还说对，还在附和！  
托尼看了他一眼，接着说道：“所以我会在这里喂饱你的，别太着急。”他在桌下勾住男孩儿的脚踝，像是抚弄小狗似的，来回摩挲着那个地方。彼得想要抽回自己的腿，却被一个眼神制止住了，托尼朝他抿起嘴角笑了笑，做了个“别乱动”的口型。  
表面上，他却是一脸若无其事的。一边点单，一边还在和彼得聊着天。  
“今天在学校过得怎么样？”  
怎么忽然问起这个，彼得疑惑地看向托尼。说真的，他男朋友平时从来不关心这些小事。  
“也没做什么，又是无聊的一天。”彼得耸了耸肩膀。  
“是吗？我去接你放学的时候，明明看见你和同学笑得很开心。”  
“什么‘同学’？我当时是和——”彼得努力回忆着，“噢！你说哈里啊！”  
他终于想起来了，自己今天放学的时候，确实是和哈里一起出的校门，之所以“笑得很开心”，是因为讨论到了他们喜欢的漫画。哈里和他从小就认识，并且一直保持联络到了现在，就读于同一所高中。  
可是他男朋友的表情不太对劲。听他提起哈里的时候，不经意地皱了皱眉。完全像是出于下意识的动作。  
彼得忽然就有些明白过来了，他放下菜单，用手托住自己的下巴，故意拖长声音重复了一遍刚才的话：“噢——你说的是，‘哈里’——”  
“对，就是你的那位小朋友。我得说，彼得，我不太喜欢他。”托尼以一种标准的，长辈型的口吻评判道。  
“为什么？”  
“需要理由？好吧，他老爸诺曼·奥斯本的大名挂在神盾局的通缉名单上，所以我希望你离这家伙远一点。”  
“就只是这样吗。”彼得明显不买账，“这叫偏见，”他说道，习惯性地想要回嘴：“你根本不知道哈里是什么样的，也一点都不了解我的朋友，你凭什么——”  
然而托尼打断了他，提醒道：“彼得，你认为你现在在和谁说话？”  
“你——”  
“我是谁？”托尼挑眉问道。  
“托尼·斯塔克。”彼得回答。他观察着托尼的表情，试探性地加上了一句：“……以及‘daddy’。”  
“所以你该听我的话。”托尼不由分说道，从他的表情来看，彼得应该是猜中了“正确答案”。而男人挑起一边嘴角，微笑着说：“因为我是你爸。”  
“……”  
好一句父权象征的体现。侍应生就在一旁看着，这让彼得都没法儿反驳。  
结果，那位侍应生再次看准了插话的机会，适时道：“是啊，顺带一提，你们父子俩真像。”  
彼得拿着菜单，将目光移到她的身上。满脸写着“你在说什么疯话”。而侍应生认认真真地补充道：“比如说你们的眼睛，噢，那种棕色几乎一模一样，真是甜蜜极了。”她自顾自地握起双手，放在心口上，口吻夸张。  
“当然。”托尼再次附和道，而彼得终于发现，对方的目的只是想逗自己而已。“有其父必有其子，我说的对吗，dear son？”  
“Yes daddy…”彼得舔了舔嘴唇，与之同时，一个小小的恶作剧浮上他的心头。  
这间餐厅的上菜速度很有效率，尤其是他们这桌因为托尼·斯塔克本人前来就餐而引起过多关注的情况下。  
彼得看着一道道餐盘被摆下，压低声音对托尼说道：“嘿，你相信吗？这些人肯定对于我和你的关系已经深信不疑，并且认为我们之间的‘父子感情’超好的。”  
“小朋友，你想说些什么？”  
“没事，我就是想知道……他们对于这种关系的定义，到底是什么样的呢？换句话说，dad……我能和你一起做些什么呢？”  
托尼没有回答，他饶有兴致地看着彼得。而彼得装作不小心地将一勺子汤弄洒，小声惊呼着站了起来，那位侍应生刚好带着一盘新的甜点来到他们这桌，彼得便指着无辜座椅上的一滩污渍，礼貌地请求道：“抱歉，我实在是太不小心了……能请你帮我换张椅子吗？”  
说他们相似不是没有原因的，重点在于那双眼睛，即便只是十几岁的青少年，彼得同样也有自己的魅力。侍应生明显是被那双狗狗眼萌到了，忙不迭地点头，表示自己立刻就换。  
“我想……这样应该属于‘正常范畴’内吧？”彼得说道，一边在托尼的扶手椅上坐了下来。男孩儿的重量很轻，完全不用担心扶手的问题，从别人的视角看来，只会觉得他贴旁边的那位先生非常的近。  
“是挺正常的。”托尼点了点头，“可你为什么不大胆一点？宝贝，我们都知道，你不是那种很听话的小朋友。”对方说着揽过他的腰，让彼得间接地转了半圈，坐到了他的腿上。  
“嘿——你就不怕侍应生回来会看见——”  
“那又怎么样？”托尼毫不在乎，“他们只会认为我很疼爱你，尽管……这个含义对于我和你来说，意义并不相同。”说话的人微微用力，让彼得屁股底下的某个器官顶了他一下。  
即使隔着几层面料，彼得还是清晰地感受到了那个地方的变化。就在这里，托尼·斯塔克为他起了反应，然而当着整个餐厅，众目睽睽之下，只有彼得一个人知晓这种变化。  
侍应生正从餐厅另一边向他们走过来，带着一张干净的椅子。  
“感谢你，这位女士。”彼得冲她笑道，忽略了侍应生因为看见他坐在“父亲”腿上而略显讶异的神情。彼得站起身来，却没有急着离开，而是撑在扶手上，回过头吻了一下托尼的侧脸。亲吻他“父亲”略略泛白的胡茬。  
即使是在旁观者看来，这个吻也充满了天真的味道。就像真正的父与子。只有托尼知道，那家伙伸出舌尖舔过他的皮肤，濡湿触感转瞬即逝，再反应过来，抬头便是男孩儿甜蜜的笑容。  
“我得去下洗手间。如果你有耐心的话，就在这里等我回来。”彼得向他暗示道，“不会花很多时间的……daddy。”  
*  
然而，托尼最后并不是洗手间找到彼得的。他向侍应生要求推迟上餐，循着彼得离开的方向找了过来，但是还没走出拐角，便被一股属于蜘蛛侠的怪力扯了过去。  
“——嘘。”彼得用一根手指抵着他的嘴唇，“别出声，到这里来。”这家伙不知道从哪里找到一道安全出口，通往墙外的消防梯。餐厅处于略高的楼层，正值夏季，高处的风格外凉爽。  
“小朋友，这就是你的‘情人节计划’？”托尼和他一起来到了消防梯上，“放着好好的烛光晚餐不吃，让我陪你来这吹风。”  
“不，”彼得认真地摇头，而托尼看着他在脏兮兮的、布满灰尘的消防梯间跪了下来。“原本我打算把这个放在餐后，当作‘余兴节目’。”男孩儿将双手放到了他的西裤纽扣上，动作足够具有性暗示意味，然而他的眼神看起来那么天真，“这才是我的‘情人节计划’。”  
托尼用手指抓起他的头发，让彼得微微仰起头来。“小朋友，要我提醒你吗？晚点我还要把你送回家的。”  
“所以我没说要在外面过夜。”彼得冲他吐了下舌头，那截粉色的软肉，小小的。很快又缩回口腔。“这只是一份小小的礼物而已，”他抬起视线，狗狗眼非常具有说服力。“所以……你到底要不要？”  
托尼叹了口气，将他按了回去，哑声道：“当然，daddy很乐意接受。”  
第二句要说在前头的话，托尼·斯塔克并不是个性急的人，至少在他这个年龄来说，大人更加懂得冷静自持。反而是青少年，会更加迫不及待一些。  
彼得一边打开他的西裤拉链，一边紧张地喋喋不休：“这些我全都是从网路上看来的，要是有什么不对的地方……我希望你别立刻纠正我，好吗？就当是给我点面子。”  
这家伙，托尼真想捏起他的脸来看看——他的男孩儿长齐了几颗牙？明明已经在做着这种事了，却还是天真得像只刚离窝的小奶狗。  
“我只有一个要求，”托尼提前警告道：“收起你的牙齿，别弄痛我。男人在这时候的脾气通常不怎么样。”  
而彼得以一个哼声回答了他，“你可真温柔啊，斯塔克先生——”  
“换个称呼。”托尼摸了摸他的头发，“刚才在餐厅里，某人不是叫得很起劲么？”  
“但那只是……”彼得对上了他的眼神，到底是没能理直气壮地为自己辩解下去。“总之我现在不要。”他自顾自地决定了，红着耳根低下头。  
“你真是个怪小孩。”托尼感叹道，“明明能当着那么多人的面发浪，现在倒是觉得很害羞了。”  
而怪小孩本人三两下扯开了他的西裤，差点弄坏纽扣。令托尼拉扯着他发丝的手指紧了一下。  
“你也别弄痛我。”彼得小声提醒道，托尼便松开了手。实际上，他是为了转移自己的注意力——彼得一边说着，一边动着手指将那个大家伙从对方的内裤中解放出来。一根挺直的、粗壮的老二，相当有精神的一下子弹了出来。  
而这还是彼得第一次和它打照面呢。他盯着面前那根东西，忽然有些不知道该从何下手。  
“要我教你吗？”托尼好笑地问。  
“不，不用！”彼得拒绝道，在心里给自己加油打气——well，即便他很清楚给男人口交这种事情根本算不上什么——总之，他想办法消除了自己的紧张。  
“那么我要开始了。”他给出一个示意的眼神，然后用手握住了那根东西，先从根部轻轻捏住。“你……很大……”彼得忍不住感叹。原谅青少年吧，毕竟这也是他第一次摸到另一个人的性器官。  
他刚说完，手里那根被握住的老二便跳了一下。很神奇，这感觉就像是捉住了一根活物。彼得又紧了紧自己的拳头，轻轻用力攥住了它，收获到托尼仰头发出的一声呻吟。  
“fuck，你确定我们在这里不会被别人看见？”托尼用视线锁住他的动作，声音又哑了一些。  
“现在问这些会不会太晚了。”彼得偏偏头，他尝试着回想刚才的动作，用手指圈住（实际上他用了拇指加上中指，才能勉强圈得过来）托尼的性器，从根部慢慢地撸了上来。受到刺激的马眼一股股吐出透明的体液，顺着被折叠、又被推开的褶皱流下柱身，沾到彼得的手上，使得他的套弄很快变得顺畅起来。  
托尼扶着他的肩膀，呼吸一下要比一下重。这副场景令彼得感到着迷，他几乎没有见过托尼失控的样子，如果是在战场上大可不必，但若是换成意乱情迷的时刻，彼得会觉得他性感万分。  
“你真的能做到吗？”托尼用手指抚摸着他的嘴角，语气却不太像是询问，更类似于一种激将法。“你还那么的小，宝贝——真的能吃下这个东西吗？”  
“我可以的。”彼得认真地做出保证，就像是他曾经向托尼承诺，自己绝不会辜负他的期待。这就是青少年的迷人之处，仿佛对你永远忠诚。  
“Show me.”托尼握住他的手，将自己的性器推到了彼得的脸前。而男孩儿没有迟疑地张开了嘴。  
彼得没有第一时间将那东西吃进嘴里，而是伸出舌头舔了舔。不止是舔了离他最近的头部，还包括先前被他揉弄过的根部，男孩儿的舌头很软，也很小，他必须要将托尼的东西握住、贴近腹部，并且伸长舌尖才能舔得到雄壮性器的根部。  
托尼深吸一口气，再次抓紧了他的头发。接着回想起某位青少年鼓着脸颊要自己别弄痛他，托尼很快又松了下力气。彼得还抱怨他不够温柔，实际上，是这家伙被自己宠坏了才对。  
“你喜欢吗？”彼得自下而上地看着他问。  
托尼揉着他汗湿的发根，开口道：“你说呢？难道我还不够硬，不够解答你的疑惑吗？”  
彼得笑了起来，露出一边小小的虎牙。然后重新扶正托尼的性器，开始专注地用舌头舔了起来。那截粉色的软肉，不断地男孩儿口腔中探出来，一点点地从根部舔着，将包裹着性器的那层薄薄外皮轻轻推挤起来，直到堆叠到了头部。彼得这才张开嘴含住了顶端，像是吮吸棒棒糖似的，发出“啵”的一声，而后又移开了脑袋。  
“唔。咸的。”他说。  
“再多尝一点，会有别的味道。”托尼哄道，他扶住彼得的下巴，将自己的那根东西再次塞进男孩儿的嘴里。  
彼得的手指还抓着他的衬衫，另一只手放在他的胯骨上方，指甲微微陷进皮肤，给托尼带来一丝疼痛。但他顾不上去感受那个。十七岁男孩儿的嘴巴简直就是天堂，口腔内的每一块柔嫩的肉壁都像是为此而生，他小小的舌头被自己的东西顶得无所适从，除了尝试着绕龟头打转之外，就只能用舌尖来回扫走那些不断渗出的前液。  
托尼忍不住抓起他的头发，和彼得接吻。在他嘴里尝到咸腥的味道，和同时存在着的水果甜味。来自于彼得先前在餐桌上吃过的甜品。  
“你棒极了。”他匆忙地赞叹道，又将自己的老二塞了回去。彼得瞪了他一眼，但还是老老实实地含住了，实际上他有的是推开托尼的力气，显然彼得并不会那么做。  
他喜欢托尼刚刚的样子，或者准确点说，他喜欢托尼夸奖自己的时候。无论是因为什么——搞定了代数考试；打败一个怪物或者获得MIT的提前录取通知书，再或者是此时此刻，当他吸着男人的老二，而被对方给予好评的时候，彼得从没觉得这么自豪过。  
他的意思是，这种“能力”不是与生俱来，也不像蜘蛛能力一样，完全是个意外。而是彼得一心一意，只为了这个男人而去努力过的。  
彼得的手拨开男人的衬衫，在有限的空间里探索着对方的身体。彼得隐约听见对方说了一句“小色鬼”。却还是拉着彼得的手放到他的腹肌上，让一块块随着呼吸而放松、收紧的肌肉带走彼得的注意力。  
在感受到自己的性器涨硬起来，顶着紧绷绷的牛仔裤时，彼得下意识地收拢指甲，在对方的皮肤上刮过几道痕迹。托尼“嘶”了一声，同样察觉到了彼得的变化。  
他将自己退出来了一些，好让彼得能够回答他的话。“有感觉了？”他问道。  
彼得并不知道自己该说些什么，只能红着脸点头。  
“这很正常。”托尼像个真正的长辈那样，如果不是他的老二正操着自己的嘴巴，这种语气将会相当具有信服力。“因为你喜欢这样，不是吗？宝贝，你喜欢吃这个东西，所以有点迫不及待了，对吗？”  
“No——”  
“嗯？”托尼没让他说完，而是先将自己的性器拔了出来。离彼得微微愣住，而张开的嘴唇只有半寸距离。“我没听清，你刚才想说什么。”男人问道，故意用那根东西轻轻拍着他的脸。  
“我……给我……”彼得抬起眼来，用眼神给出请求的意味。他感到喉咙干涩，不断地咽下唾沫似乎也是徒劳，除非那根东西重新放进他的嘴里。  
在他眼前，托尼缓缓收紧拳头。套弄着自己的性器。将沾了前液的拇指按进他的嘴里，彼得有些等不及地吮吸干净了他手指上残留的体液，还乖乖地往下咽了。然而那股壑待填满的渴望尚未被解决，反而越发旺盛了。  
他看着那根在自己嘴边晃来晃去的东西，从没想过自己有一天会开口向对方发出这样的请求。“托尼……”他催促道。  
“换个称呼。”对方再次纠正道，“我已经说过一次了。宝贝，想要的东西就自己争取，要有礼貌。”  
“……daddy，我想要。”  
瞧，这小孩儿真的很乖。托尼心里生出一丁点的罪恶感，尽管他没有真的做错什么，但当你面对着眼神这样纯洁的一个小家伙，总会觉得无论是负罪情绪还是底下那根老二，都会反应强烈一些。  
“说‘please’。”  
“Daddy please.”彼得向他睁大眼睛，又重复一遍，“please,daddy I can take in.I promise.”  
上帝啊，实际上他并不需要这样的承诺。但是彼得确实打动了他，这位小朋友咬字念着“please”的语气简直就是在逼迫着人犯罪，天知道，托尼现在有多想要叫来一套战甲，直接把彼得带到他的房间、推倒在他的床上。  
彼得得偿所愿地又得到了他的“新玩具”。那根大东西更加肆无忌惮地顶他的喉咙，而彼得的手向上摸到男人的腰后、背肌以及胸口位置，顺带性地揩了好几把油。  
托尼放任他这么做，也放任自己操着彼得的嘴巴。男孩儿有好几次差点被噎住，托尼原本想要退出来，却被对方仰起一双含着眼泪的狗狗眼给拒绝了。  
这是“情人节礼物”，托尼在心里提醒自己。是他的男孩儿送给自己的礼物。这么甜蜜，却又让人感到有些困扰。一如彼得·帕克本人。  
最后快射出来的时候，托尼原本是想射在外面的，看在彼得只是第一次，他还没打算要过分到让对方直接吞下去的程度。但是他们没想到会有脚步声经过——隔着薄薄的一扇门，该死的，他们甚至没有上锁——消防梯实在是个不太安全的地方，迫于可能被人发现的紧张，彼得居然主动催促托尼，要他直接射在自己嘴里算了。  
Fine，既然青少年的态度都这么积极。托尼真的没理由拒绝。  
彼得将那些东西吞下去的时候发出细微的咕哝声，就像喝了一口牛奶。他皱着眉咂了咂嘴，让托尼忍不住笑了。  
“干嘛？”他问。  
“呃，我是觉得……为什么有点甜甜的？”彼得害羞又认真地说。  
“哈？！”托尼想了一会儿，“噢，可能是和最近吃的东西有关吧。”他比了个手势，“吃不同的东西，味道也会不一样的。怎么样，我没骗你吧？”大人给自己找了个借口，圆先前那个小小的谎。  
“嗯！”彼得点了点头，表情明朗，完全看不出来一分钟前跪在消防梯前吸人老二的样子。  
“你还真是个……嗯，很怪的家伙。”托尼再次评价道。  
“我很怪吗？”彼得无辜地问。  
“是，但是也很可爱。”托尼系好了自己的纽扣，衬衫重新放了进去。他走过去吻了下彼得的脸颊，问道：“还想回去吗？钱已经付过了，不想去的话——”  
“不想。”彼得坚决地摇头，“我受够了。”他说，“我宁愿在外面继续和你鬼混，也不想回去装什么‘父子’。没意思、不好玩，哪有牵男朋友的手好。”他皱了皱鼻子，像只受了委屈的小狗。  
“首先……这个不叫‘鬼混’。你这家伙。其次，我也不想回去。”托尼主动牵起他的手，满足了彼得的小小愿望。“那么你想去哪里？”  
“说真的，坐在那里太要命了，我再也不想来这种餐厅了。我带你去吃别的。”彼得还在冲他抱怨，一边从口袋里掏出蛛丝发射器戴上（同时忽略了托尼那句“你认真的吗彼得·帕克出来约会还随身戴着这种东西”），然后像只求欢的小狗似的，紧紧抱住了托尼，用自己的生物静电牢牢黏住了他的男朋友。  
“我们走吧。”小奶狗眼神亮晶晶地说。  
“……等等，去哪里？不对……怎么去？！”  
紧接着，男孩儿甩出一簇蛛网，朝着对面的建筑物飞荡而去，托尼的那句“小混蛋”一起被呼啸的风吹走，只听见彼得信誓旦旦地说：  
“我想你是肯定不会恐高的，对吧？毕竟……‘有其父必有其子’嘛，你说呢？Daddy——”


End file.
